


Exhibitionists, The Lot of Them

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, Public Nudity, red zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on tumblr: "the moment in Red Zone when Wanda sets up the perimeter and the spell burns off her clothes? maybe she did it on purpose?" except accidental, not on purpose.</p><p>And then some Steve/Tony slipped into the background there because of course it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionists, The Lot of Them

Wanda collapsed against Carol, last of her energies draining out of her with her dissipating spell. Carol grabbed her as she fell, arms looped under Wanda's armpits, hands wrapped securely around her waist as she hoisted Wanda against her chest. She weighed nearly nothing, with Carol's super-strength... and even less than usual with the absence of clothes. Carol huffed and adjusted her grip on Wanda so she could carry her bridal-style. She kicked off from the ground, flying them high enough that there would be no awkward tabloid photos for the Avengers PR team to repress later. 

When Carol set down inside one of the medical tents a few minutes later, Wanda was just coming to, eyes fluttering open. Long dark lashes rose from lightly freckled cheeks as her green eyes slowly focused on her surroundings. Her gaze met Carol's after a moment, and she offered up a weak smile. "How'd we do?"

Setting Wanda gently onto one of the free cots, Carol hurried to grab her a pair of scrubs--the reason they were here in the first place. "I don't know, I haven't heard back from Tony or Steve yet. Here," Carol handed Wanda a pair of scrubs with a rueful smile. "Get covered up before you give someone a heart attack."

Wanda's fingers slipped over Carol's as she took the scrubs from her. She gazed up at Carol from beneath heavy lids, deploying her best sultry charm. It was totally working. 

"'Someone' a heart attack? Not you?"

Carol slid onto the cot alongside Wanda. Heart beating a little faster, like it always did around Wanda, Carol reached up to tuck curly locks behind Wanda's ear. "With my Kree physiology I'm pretty sure you couldn't give me a heart attack. Not to mention I'm only in my thirties." _  
_

"And you're not Tony," Wanda pointed out.

Carol laughed. "And I'm not Tony, right. Heart's still working fine," Carol thumped at her chest, "even if maybe the sight of you like this makes it skip a beat or two." Carol let her eyes drift down, taking in Wanda's still very naked body, pressed up close to her. Wanda bit her lip and scooted even closer, one hand slipping down between them to squeeze at Carol's bare thigh. Even clad in her own full uniform, Carol wasn't  _much_ more clothed than Wanda. Carol shivered and glanced around the tent. There were pained patients all around them.

Carol batted at Wanda's hand, though there was no real heat behind it. "Stop it," she grumbled. Then she nodded at the scrubs. "Get dressed, come on. I need to check on Iron Man anyway."

While Wanda got dressed--sporting the most sinful pout, seriously, she was gonna get it later--Carol pulled out her Avengers ID card and held it in front of her. "This is Warbird calling Iron Man. Come in Iron Man. How're things going on your end?" She waited a minute, staring at static. Then she tried again. "This is Warbird calling Iron Man. Come in, Iron Man. This is-"

"Copy that, Warbird." A voice not Tony's came over the line. After a second the little holographic image flickered to life, revealing Steve's worried face. A shot of fear went through Carol at that. She knew the risks of this line of work, but Tony was too important to her for her to just shut off her concern for him. Not given all he'd done for her lately, how much of a friend he'd been to her, above and beyond anything she could have asked of him.

She tried to keep her voice level as she replied. Warbird-voice, not Carol's. "Cap! What's your status? Where's Iron Man?"

Steve didn't even try to put on his Captain America voice. His whole countenance was post-battle, not on a mission. The lack of mask completed the transformation from Captain America to Steve Rogers. "Threat is contained. Tony got hit with the stuff."

"Hit? How?" Wanda popped up behind Carol, resting her chin on her shoulder as she looked into the ID hologram. "Was his suit compromised?"

Steve's jaw was moving, that particular muscle that was the  _Tony_ muscle jumping under the skin. "He compromised the damn suit himself. Trying to save me."

Carol's gut churned. But Steve was still together, and he was  _angry_. That meant Tony was probably fine; Steve wouldn't be pissed if Tony was dead. Probably. "Where is he? How is he?"

The ID card hologram bounced and shifted as Steve turned the card away from him. It panned to a bed alongside him, a hospital bed. There was Tony, sprawled out and unconscious with IVs running into him and a breathing mask over his face. Carol tamped down on the panic that threatened to rise from her gut. Behind her, Wanda wrapped her arms around Carol's shoulders and rubbed reassuringly. Carol grabbed at her left hand, squeezing it tight, holding it in place, using Wanda's touch to ground her. It'd be okay. It was just Tony being an idiot, per usual. But it'd be okay. Steve was angry because Tony would recover: if Tony was at death's door, Steve would be much, much different.

"Is he-" Carol started, voice breaking.

"Doc's say he'll pull out of it shortly," Steve's voice told them. His word were clipped with irritation. "But he shouldn't be here at  _all_ ,  _I_ was the one who let the Skull lure me in-"

Wanda perked up at that. "Wait, the Skull was behind it all?"

The ID panned back to Steve and he shook his head. "Yeah. Well. We'll debrief later, but the Skull was posing as-"

A noise behind Steve: Tony coughing feebly. Steve's entire face transformed in an instant, worry and hope and relief taking ten years from his age and turning into an overgrown blonde kid. He actually dropped the ID card to the bed as he rushed over to Tony. The image wobbled precariously before settling at an awkward angle: Steve and Tony half-in the shot, half-out. Carol kept the connection open just because she needed the reassurance that Tony was okay. Wanda's thumb rubbed over Carol's hand where it was still pressed to her shoulder.

"Tony, don't-" Steve was saying. Tony moved, looked like to brush the mask from his face. "Tony, stop. Just rest-"

"You and Panther finish it?"

"Yeah," Steve told Tony, relief winning out over irritation. A soft, fond note crept into his tone, something Carol had only rarely been witness to. "Yeah, we won. You did it." He relaxed into the chair next to Tony's bedside, though his hands kept a tight grip on Tony's, tugging them with him. He bent to rest his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "Thank God you're okay, you gave me such a  _scare_..." Lifting his head, Steve shook Tony's hands as he leveled him with a  _look_. Carol shuddered.  _That_ , she'd been witness to plenty of times. She didn't know how Tony was smiling in the face of such a patented Steve Rogers  _look_. "Don't you  _ever_ do that again. What the hell were you thinking?  _You_ had the cure, not  _me_.  _You_ were the one who was going to solve everything! You could have compromised the entire mission, just to-"

A gentle noise from Tony, something Carol couldn't make out through the ID card connection. Then Tony was tugging at Steve's hands, pulling him down. And, yeah, that was... Carol severed the connection with a flick of her thumb, blushing faintly. "Guess Steve forgot he had that on," Carol commented as she tucked the card away.

"Or he didn't mind giving us a show," Wanda hummed against her ear. Carol laughed and shrugged her off, turning around so she could face a less-distracting Wanda in medical scrubs (though she was still plenty distracting, even in such unflattering clothes). 

Pinching at Wanda's hips, Carol shook her head. "I get the feeling Captain America isn't as much of an exhibitionist as  _you_ are," Carol teased. 

Wanda gasped in mock-offense as Carol pushed her back on the cot. Her hands came up to settle on Carol's hips, fingers drifting threatening low over the back of her uniform. "I'm not an  _exhibitionist_ ," Wanda protested. "I was wielding chaos magic at a level mere mortals should  _tremble_ at. The energy burned off my clothes--I can't be held accountable for something like that! Every inch of my focus was on controlling the raging energies within."

Carol lowered herself down against Wanda, legs straddling her hips. She twitched as her stomach pressed against Wanda's, shivered as their breasts brushed through their clothes. " _Sure_..." she murmured, eyes half-closed and focused on Wanda's plump lips. " _That's_ why I had to carry you naked across town: 'chaos magic.'"

"Well it's  _true_ ," Wanda murmured back. Carol lowered herself the last inch until their lips met. She sighed into the kiss, Wanda's hands tightening on her hips as their bodies familiarized themselves with each other once again. Carol slipped her tongue into Wanda's mouth as she relaxed against her, skin prickling more with the feel of Wanda against her than the cool air of the medical tent. Wanda's hips arched slowly against Carol's, tongue lazily slipping against hers. Carol pulled back just long enough to exhale a tremulous breath before diving back down into the sweet embrace of Wanda's lips and tongue and gentle scrape of teeth.

Minutes later, a throat cleared behind them--loud enough that Carol was certain it had cleared itself several times before, trying to get their attention. With one last kiss, Carol pulled back and pulled herself together, tugging her Warbird uniform in place and flicking her hair back behind her shoulders. Wanda lounged on the medical cot like the goddess she kinda was, smug in the knowledge that her powers were spent and she couldn't be called on to serve anymore this evening.

A uniformed man stood before Carol, his Irish-looking face kinda red and eyes  _definitely_ avoiding Wanda where she was stretching on the cot. He saluted Carol, and she returned the salute, mind slowly clicking back into its Avengers gear. 

"Ma'am. Black Panther sent me, says he needs words with you?"

Made sense. With Tony and Wanda out of commission and Steve "out of commission", Carol was the next-best Avenger on the front line to debrief. Carol nodded and gestured at the front of the tent. "Lead the way." As the soldier stepped outside, Carol spared one last glance over her shoulder at Wanda. She waved two fingers at Carol, smiling from her prone position on the cot. Then, just as Carol was going to smile genuinely back, Wanda let those two fingers drift to her lips, where she rubbed them absently. The look in her eyes made it clear what she was thinking. Carol could only glare, faintly aghast, at her girlfriend as she followed the soldier out of the tent and to her duties as an Avenger. She'd get Wanda back, later. Though Wanda probably wouldn't feel  _any_  regret for her teasing whatsoever. 


End file.
